Di Rumah Remus
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx SBRL . oh, ya, judul yang sangat standar sekali. ceritanya tentang Remus yang sedang bosan selama liburan. Namun suatu pagi, Ia dapat kunjungan yang menyenangkan.


**Di Rumah Remus**

By : Remus Black

Sudah seminggu sejak kedua orang tuanya pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat tanpa mengajak dirinya. Ditambah lagi ini liburan musim panas. Tanpa teman, tanpa orang di rumah yang menemaninya, Remus Lupin berbaring di atas sofa ruang keluarga sambil terus menghela napas. Ia sungguh merasa bosan, berharap punya sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan.

Untuk yang ke-entah-berapa-ribu-kalinya Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kalau-kalau ada hal yang belum dijamahnya selama liburan panjang ini. Ia menatap langit-langit seakan mengajak bicara lampu gantung yang bergoyang pelan di atas kepalanya.

Esai Transfigurasi, tugas Ramuan, proyek Rune Kuno, dan tugas-tugas liburan dari sekolah sudah semuanya Ia kerjakan.

Menyapu lantai (tentu saja, karena dia belum diperbolehkan memakai sihir di luar sekolah), mencuci piring, mencabut rumput, sampai membantu tetangga sebelah memetik buah ceri adalah upaya-upaya yang dia lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan. Namun rupanya Ia merasa ada yang kurang jika tidak melewati waktu bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya.

Ia merindukan saat-saat dimana James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, serta dirinya, Remus Lupin, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara yang menurut mereka menarik, salah satu diantaranya adalah memantrai Antonin Dolohov dan kawan-kawan Slytherinnya.

Ia tersenyum, mencoba mengingat-ingat ekspresi James ketika anak itu menemukan cara baru untuk mengerjai Profesor Slughorn, ataupun raut muka Peter ketika melihat James dengan sangat tangkasnya menangkap Golden Snitch, dan juga wajah tertawa Sirius ketika menemukan tulisan 'Severus Snape' dalam Peta Perampok dan langsung mengajak James untuk mengisenginya.

Semua bayangan tentang teman-temannya sungguh membuatnya nelangsa. Kira-kira mereka semua sedang apa sekarang? Apakah James akhirnya berhasill menghubungi Lily dengan _fellytone? _Apakah program diet Peter berhasil? Ataukah proyek Sirius membuat boneka _voodoo_ Severus berjalan lancar?

Sepanjang hidupnya selama enam belas tahun, baru kali ini Remus merasa ingin terus bersekolah di Hogwarts dan terus bersama teman-temannya.

Bel pintu depan berbunyi, Remus bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mengabaikan derit-derit dari lantai kayu yang diinjaknya.

Ia membuka pintu dan melihat perempuan separuh baya sedang memegang keranjang penuh apel. Remus mengernyit, kalau bukan karena Ia mengenali perempuan itu sebagai tetangganya, mungkin Ia sudah akan memantrainya karena mengira perempuan itu adalah nenek sihir jahat dalam dongeng putri salju.

"Selamat siang, Mrs Wrinkle" Remus menyapanya ramah, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Selamat siang, Remus" kata perempuan tua itu dalam suara bergetar khas nenek-nenek, "aku—uhm"

Remus mengangkat alis matanya. Perempuan itu nampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Ah, sudahlah... aku lupa mau bilang apa" katanya sambil terkekeh. Remus tersenyum masam, agak kesal karena waktu istirahatnya diganggu.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal Mrs Wrinkle" kata Remus setelah Mrs Wrinkle meminta maaf dan pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Remus.

Remus berjalan ke arah sofa dan baru akan berbaring ketika didengarnya bunyi pintu diketuk—lagi.

Ia membuka pintu, tampak Mrs Wrinkle berdiri di depan pintu—lagi.

"Ah, Remus... aku ingat, aku mau menawarkan—uhm" perempuan tua itu mengernyit lagi, lebih fokus kali ini. Remus melihat ke arah keranjang yang Ia bawa dan hendak berkata, '_mungkin anda mau menawari saya apel?_', tapi kedengarannya tidak sopan maka Remus membiarkan perempuan itu menyadarinya sendiri.

Mrs Wrinkle terkekeh pelan, "aku lupa lagi, selamat tinggal, Remus" katanya sambil berjalan menjauh, "tuhan memberkatimu"

Remus memutar bola matanya sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya dengan satu debaman pelan. Ia benar-benar ingin istirahat sekarang. Maka ketika didengarnya—lagi—pintu depan diketuk, Ia menghampirinya dan membuka pintu itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Mrs Wrinkle, mungkin anda mau menawari saya apel?!" katanya kesal, "sebetulnya saya tidak ingin diganggu dan ingin istirahat—"

Namun yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Mrs Wrinkle. Melainkan...

"James? Sirius?"

"Halo, Remus!" teriak James dan Sirius bersamaan. Mereka menghambur ke depan dan menubruk Remus, beberapa koper kecil yang dibawa mereka berjatuhan menimpa kaki Remus.

Remus berteriak kesakitan, "ADUH!—demi Merlin, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" katanya antara senang dan kesakitan.

"Kangen kamuuhh!" kata James liar sambil mencubiti pipi Remus. Remus menjerit kesakitan, rupanya James terlalu keras mencubitnya.

"Kami bukan mau menawari kau apel, lho" timpal Sirius sambil membawa masuk kopernya.

Remus tertawa dan membantu mereka membawa masuk kopernya, "Oh, ya... Mana Peter? Kalian tidak mengajaknya?"

Sirius mengangkat bahu, "dengar-dengar Ia sedang mengambil les angkat barbel selama liburan ini" Ia terkekeh, "biar jadi atletis maksudnya"

Remus mengernyit, "bener atau bohong, nih?"

"Menurutmu?" kata Sirius sambil menyeringai. Remus memutar bola mata.

"Wah, rumahmu nyaman sekali" kata James sambil menghenyakkan diri di sofa yang tadi diduduki Remus.

"Jadi, Moony, kami berpikir untuk menginap di sini" kata Sirius sambil melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya di gantungan topi, "bolehkah?"

Remus menjawab dari balik dapur, "tentu saja, lagipula orang tuaku sudah seminggu ini tidak di rumah"

"Wow..." gumam James pelan, "kalau aku pasti sudah bosan, tuh!"

"Ya, begitulah..." kata Remus sambil menghampiri mereka dengan membawa satu nampan minuman dan berbagai macam makanan kecil yang—menurut James dan Sirius—kelihatannya aneh.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sirius sangsi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk toples kaca yang dibawa Remus.

"Itu _potato chips_, Sirius... jangan tanya karena aku pun malas menerangkannya, yang jelas rasanya enak" kata Remus asal sambil membukakan toples itu untuk Sirius, "omong-omong, bagaimana kalian tahu rumahku?"

James dan Sirius bertukar tatap, keduanya tersenyum.

"Teknologi Muggle, Remus sayang" kata James sambil menggelengkan kepala, "kami tinggal menyebut alamatmu dan—_BANG_—keluarlah gambar rumahmu beserta petanya"

"Seperti dalam Peta Perampok kita!" kata Sirius antusias, "sungguh canggih _ji-pi-es_ itu..."

Remus mendengus, "_GPS_, maksudmu? Semacam satelit, bukan?"

"_Sembelit?_" ulang Sirius sambil terus mengambil kripik kentang dari toples. Ternyata makanan itu sudah menjadi cemilan favoritnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan bubuk Floo saja, sih?" tanya Remus sambil ikut-ikutan mengambil kripik kentang juga.

"Kami ingin merasakan menjadi Muggle dalam sehari—sekali-sekali" ujar James mantap, Sirius mengangguk.

Remus tersenyum licik, "kalau begitu, ayo bantu aku membereskan kamar untuk kalian"

James dan Sirius saling pandang lalu menggeram frustasi.

xxx

Remus sungguh senang. Kedatangan para sahabatnya yang begitu tak terduga sungguh membuatnya bahagia. Aneh juga, padahal baru saja Ia berpikir tentang mereka dan saat itu juga mereka datang. Sahabat memang selalu ada jika dibutuhkan.

"Remus, capeek..." ujar James sambil menyeka keringat.

"Banyak sekali debunya" kata Sirius protes, "Doxy-Doxy di rumahku jauh lebih menarik daripada debu-debu ini!"

"Jangan bawel!" desis Remus, "kalau tidak selesai, kalian tidak akan dapat makan siang!"

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar, mereka bertiga turun ke bawah dan menyiapkan makan siang. James lebih tertarik menyiapkan meja sedangkan Sirius lebih berminat memasak.

"Kau masak apa?" tanya Sirius sambil memerhatikan Remus memasak. James masih bersiul-siul senang sambil membereskan meja.

"Omelet" kata Remus sambil menengok ke arah Sirius, "kau suka?"

"Aku suka semua makanan" katanya sambil terkekeh, "apalagi kalau kamu yang masak..."

Apakah kalimat tersebut merupakan candaan atau bukan Remus tidak tahu. Yang jelas sekarang mukanya memerah semerah warna celemek yang sedang Ia pakai.

"Kamu kurang pandai memasak, ya..." kata Sirius sambil memegang tangan Remus yang sedang memegangi spatula, "Ini harusnya sudah dibalik, tahu"

Remus menurut dan membiarkan Sirius menggerakkan tangannya. Boleh dibilang, omelet itu merupakan buah karya Sirius.

Remus meletakkan omelet pertama di piring dan mulai memasak yang kedua. Meskipun Ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Sirius sedang memerhatikannya, Remus tetap berusaha memfokuskan diri ke masakannya.

Remus berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang jarak antara dirinya dan Sirius semakin dekat. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sirius memegang pinggangnya dan menjalar masuk ke kantung celemek yang sedang dipakainya. Ketika bibir Sirius hampir mengenai leher Remus, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah meja makan.

"KECOA!!" jerit James seperti anak gadis, "kecoa! Kecoa! kecoa!"

Remus dan Sirius melepaskan diri dengan canggung. Sirius menghambur keluar dan Remus menyusulnya. Mereka melihat James, masih menjerit-jerit, naik ke atas kursi dengan tampang ketakutan melihat ke bawah lantai. Makhluk menyebalkan itu masih menggerak-gerakkan sungutnya dengan tampang sok. (memangnya kecoak punya tampang ya? anggap saja begitu...)

"Ya ampun, Prongs... bikin malu saja di rumah orang" kata Sirius sambil maju mendekat, Ia mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak kecoa itu dengan satu debaman anggun. Seketika itu juga, kecoa itu mati.

"Maaf ya, James, pasti ada banyak di sekitar—"

"APA?! TIDAAK!!" pekik James frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, lalu rambut Remus, lalu rambut Sirius. Kedua anak itu mengaduh pelan.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri" katanya pelan dalam suara bergetar, "nanti kalau kecoa-kecoa itu menghampiri—HUAA!! Remus! Aku tidur denganmu pokoknya!" kata James sambil menggelayut.

"Heh! Lepas!" kata Remus sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengan, tapi tidak membuat James jera.

"Lepas, Prongs!" seru Sirius sambil menarik lengan Remus.

Remus mendelik ke arahnya, mukanya merah.

"Lalu aku tidur sama siapa?!" tanya Sirius marah.

James menarik lengan Sirius dan Remus, "kita tidur bertiga, kalau begitu"

Remus membelalak, mukanya memerah, "Apa—"

"_No way, _Prongs!" geram Sirius galak sambil menepis lengan James.

"Kenapa tidak?" rengek James seperti anak gadis, "atau... Remus, kau mau menemaniku tidur, 'kan?"

Remus berusaha berkelit ketika James dengan sangat tiba-tiba menggelayuti dirinya dengan liar dan membelai rambutnya dengan tatapan merayu.

Tapi tanpa peringatan, Sirius tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah baju James dan membenturkan anak itu ke tembok. Remus memekik sambil membekap mulutnya. James mengaduh kesakitan.

Remus menghampiri mereka berdua, "Sirius! Apa-apaan sih, kau?!"

Sirius yang tadinya memandang James dengan tampang brutal tiba-tiba merubah ekspresinya dengan sangat cepat seperti orang yang baru saja kerasukan sesuatu.

"Prongs—maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Remus mengernyit sambil mengusap bahu Sirius, James terkekeh pelan, "tak apa, kawan, aku mengerti kalau kau cemb—"

"Hei..." sergah Remus dengan suara pelan, dahinya mengernyit dan bibirnya mengerucut, "apa kalian mencium sesuatu?"

Sirius memandang sekeliling dan mengendus-endus, "bau hangus, sepertinya—"

Remus membelalak dengan tatapan ngeri, "omeletnya!"

Sirius dan Remus berlari ke arah dapur dan sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan panik dari mereka berdua.

"Hei, aku ditinggal nih?" kata James yang masih bersandar di tembok, "kalian memang selalu punya alasan untuk selalu berduaan, ckk..."

xxx

"Kau kemanakan omelet hangusnya, Sirius?" tanya Remus ketika mereka selesai makan siang. Sirius sedang membantu Remus mencuci piring.

Sirius tertawa pelan, "kumakan, tuh"

"Benar atau bohong, nih?" tanya Remus sambil nyengir.

Sirius mengangkat bahu, "menurutmu?"

Remus mendengus dan kembali ke cuciannya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Sirius terus menatapnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Tanpa sadar, anak laki-laki itu mendekatkan diri ke arah Remus dan mendekapnya.

"Sirius?" Remus bertanya dalam bisikan.

Sirius memejamkan mata dan Remus bisa melihat wajah Sirius mendekat, menghalangi pemandangan di luar rumah yang terlihat di jendela dapur. Ketika Remus juga ikut-ikutan memejamkan mata, pada saat yang sama James masuk sambil membawa sekeranjang apel dan berteriak,

"Remus! Mrs Wrinkle memberimu ini sebagai permintaan maafnya karena telah mengganggumu tadi pagi. Ngomong-ngomong, Ia tetangga yang baik—hee..."

James menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Remus yang sedang memegang rahang Sirius dan kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan...

"Aku menganggu rupanya?" James nyengir mesum, "kurasa aku akan memberikan apel sebagai permintaan maaf?—hei, jangan sungkan begitu, silakan teruskan"

Remus dan Sirius saling melepaskan diri dengan canggung. Remus berbalik menghadapi cuciannya sementara Sirius menghampiri James, "jangan bodoh, Prongs!" hardiknya kasar, mukanya memerah.

"Santai aja, kali..." kata James sambil menepuk bahu Sirius, "jangan marah begitu"

Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar suara keranjang apel yang ditaruh James di atas meja dapur, juga suara dentingan piring yang sedang dicuci Remus.

"Err, ada yang mau membantuku memangkas rumput?" tanya Remus lambat-lambat, memecah kesunyian.

"Padfoot, mau, tentu saja" kata James sambil membereskan apel yang dibawanya.

Sirius tergagap, James menyikut pinggangnya, "ya 'kan?"

Sirius mengangguk dan kentara sekali kalau wajahnya memerah.

Remus tersenyum cerah, "bagus..." katanya sambil menggantungkan celemek ketika selesai mencuci piring, "kutunggu kau di luar, Sirius!"

Terdengar suara kaki Remus menjauhi dapur. Sirius berbalik ke arah James, yang dari tadi masih membereskan apel.

"Tak usah sembunyikan itu..." kata James dalam nada suara yang sok dewasa, "aku tahu kau menginginkannya"

"Menginginkan apa?"

"Moony" kata James sambil menggigit apel.

"Prongs, aku tidak—"

"Bah!" James mengerjap, Sirius mengernyit, "aku lupa! Apel ini belum dicuci"

xxx

Setelah seharian penuh bekerja keras, James dan Sirius menghempaskan diri ke karpet sementara Remus menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Mencabuti rumput, membetulkan pagar..."

"Membenarkan atap—"

"Untuk hal yang terakhir, kau berlebihan, Prongs" seru Remus dari arah dapur, "aku hanya memintamu mengeceknya, sampai Sirius datang dan kau mengajaknya main petak umpet di atas sana"

"Yang jelas itu bukan ideku untuk bersembunyi di bawah konstruksi genteng hingga menyebabkan beberapa pondasi patah—OUCH!" timpal Sirius, masih terbaring di karpet, James menendang pantatnya.

"Itu gara-gara kau tidak memanggilku turun untuk minum jus sehingga aku kelamaan di atas sana—"

"Hei, sudah... kalian seperti anak kecil saja" kata Remus sambil menghampiri mereka dan membawa nampan berisi minuman, "wah, James, kacamatamu berembun tuh..."

James bangkit dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sirius melihatnya lalu menengok ke arah Remus, "kau rajin juga, ya?" ucapnya sambil bangkit dan duduk di atas karpet.

Remus mengangkat sebelah alis dan duduk di bawah bergabung dengan Sirius, "aku cuma tidak punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan, jadi—yah..."

Sirius tersenyum, "mungkin lain kali kau harus menginap di tempatku, Moony", lalu Ia menenggak jusnya perlahan karena jus itu lumayan kental, tapi nampaknya Ia menikmatinya.

Tanpa sadar, Remus memfokuskan seluruh pandangannya ke arah Sirius. Untung saja Ia tidak sedang membawa gelas, kalau tidak Ia pasti akan kehilangan kekuatan untuk menggenggam gelas dan menjatuhkannya ke karpet.

Pertama-tama Ia memerhatikan betapa indahnya rambut Sirius yang hitam berkilau itu, selalu kelihatan rapi walaupun nampaknya Sirius jarang menyisir rambutnya. Lalu bola matanya bergerak turun ke arah leher Sirius yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik peluh. Dilihatnya satu titik keringat mengalir menuruni leher anak laki-laki itu, mulai dari leher turun terus hingga perhatian Remus seluruhnya teralihkan ke tubuh Sirius.

Sirius hanya mengenakan kaus tipis yang lumayan ketat. Remus bisa melihat setiap lekukan bentuk tubuh Sirius ketika kausnya dipenuhi keringat seperti sekarang. Pemadangan yang begitu indah, pikir Remus, kalau saja Ia bisa menyentuhnya sedikiiit saja—

"Remus?!" pekik Sirius, matanya melotot dalam ketidakpercayaan, "kau sedang apa sebetulnya?"

Remus, setengah merangkak, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sirius dan menatap anak berambut hitam itu dengan tangan terangkat, seperti mau menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba Ia mengerjap dan mundur ke belakang.

"Tidak—aku, um, cuma..." Remus tergagap, "kupikir kau butuh mandi, itu saja"

Sirius mengernyit.

"Maksudku—lihat dirimu, kau berkeringat..."

Sirius menambah kerutan di antara alisnya, kali ini Ia tersenyum.

"Kamar mandi di sebelah sana, Padfoot" kata Remus sambil menunjuk ke satu arah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mau mandi sama-sama, Sirius?" tanya James tiba-tiba, ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Sirius menggetarkan bahunya dan memutar bola mata, "eww...", dan bangkit berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

James menyeringai ke arah Remus.

"Apa?" tanya Remus sambil mengernyit melihat segaris senyum aneh di wajah James.

"Jusnya enak, Moony"

Remus mengernyit, "aku kan belum menuangkannya untukmu..."

xxx

"Moony, kau belum—"

Sirius berhenti mendadak ketika melihat James dan Remus sedang...

"James!" pekik Remus, "lepaskan aku!"

Remus berusaha melepaskan diri dari James. Anak berkacamata bundar itu menggelayuti lengan Remus yang baru selesai mandi.

"Padfoot, wangi vanila nih..." kata James sambil sumringah tak terkendali, menoleh ke arah Sirius yang masih mematung, "...sangat memabukkan"

"James! Lepas—"

"Lepaskan dia, Prongs!" bentak Sirius sambil mendorong James kasar.

"Sirius! Jangan kasar begitu!" teriak Remus, "James, kau baik-baik saja?"

James masih nyengir mesum, "vanila..."

Sirius menempeleng kepala James, "mandi sana, dasar rusa bau!"

James bangkit sambil terus nyengir. Ia menuju kamar mandi dan bergumam, "sepertinya aku mau pakai aroma apel..."

Sirius menggeleng, "dasar si Prongs itu"

"Sirius" kata Remus sambil mengelap rambut dengan handuk, "kau tidak perlu sekasar itu terhadapnya"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi kotor lagi, Moony" kata Sirius.

"Benar atau bohong, nih?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Itu alasan konyol, Sirius..." desis Remus.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sirius menatap mata Remus yangs sekarang sedang mengelap rambut dengan canggung.

"Kurasa James benar..." Sirius maju ke arah Remus, mengelus pipinya, "aroma vanila memang—"

Sirius merendahkan kepalanya dan membaui Remus di leher sebelum mengecupnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"...sangat memabukkan"

"Kau bilang apa, Sirius?" bisik Remus sambil mencengkram rambut Sirius setiap kali anak itu itu menyentuh lehernya dengan gigitan lemah.

"Aku menyukai... baumu" gumam Sirius pelan.

"Hanya bauku?—" Remus mengerang saat Sirius menjalankan bibir ke telinganya. Ia merinding luar biasa.

"Tidak, tentu saja" geram Sirius pelan sambil terus mendorong Remus ke sofa, "aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, Remus..."

Remus menemukan dirinya terhimpit di antara sofa bersama Sirius, "Beneran atau bohongan nih?"

"Menurutmu?" gumam Sirius sambil terus menjamah Remus dengan bibirnya.

"Kau konyol, Sirius" Remus menggeram pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga, Remus" bisik Sirius pelan. Ia berhenti menciumi Remus dan menatap anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Diamlah!" Remus memutar bola mata sambil terengah, "sini—"

Remus menarik rahang Sirius dengan sedikit memaksa dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia begitu menginginkannya selama ini.

Sirius mengerang tak terkendali, mereka berdua saling mencari cara untuk memasukkan lidah masing-masing. Remus membimbing Sirius dengan melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah—mmh—berpengalaman dengan ini, Remus" rintih Sirius sementara jari-jari Remus yang ramping meraba-raba kausnya. Ia menurunkan jarinya ke pinggang Sirius dan memasukkan tangannya dari bawah kaus.

"Kau kaget?" erang Remus pelan sementara jari-jarinya menjelajahi dada Sirius di balik kausnya, "belajarlah dari para Muggle"

Ketika mereka berada di puncak kepuasan, James, yang sudah selesai mandi, menghampiri mereka.

"Moony, Padfoot, kupikir sebaiknya—yaww!"

Dengan enggan Sirus menoleh ke arah James, "ada apa lagi, Prongs?"

James tersenyum nakal, "baiklah, aku tidur sendiri kalau begitu", anak itu mengangkat bahu dan berbalik ketika Remus dengan tidak sabaran menarik leher Sirius kembali dan—kau tahu sendiri lah...

"Kau tahu, Remus..." kata Sirius, "sebenarnya menginap di rumahmu merupakan ideku"

Remus tertawa kecil di antara bibir Sirius, "beneran atau bohongan nih?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mereka berdua tertawa dan menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga wangi vanila yang menempel di tubuh Remus hilang sepenuhnya.

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Saat liburan, saya benar-benar merasa bosan serta kesepian. Maka saya putuskan untuk membuat ini, supaya ada kerjaan maksudnya, tapi yang ada malah saya jadi ingin terus membuat fanfic selama liburan ini. Saya terlalu malas untuk membereskan rumah seperti yang Remus lakukan di atas.

Dasar Muggle...

PS: Saya suka wangi vanila... HAHAA!!


End file.
